Queen Phoebe to Mother Phoebe to Happy Phoebe
by DarkChoWriter
Summary: Sequel to Charmed One Phoebe to Queen Phoebe. If you haven't read it then plz do. It's been 5 years since Cole's demise. Phoebe has her daughter and she goes through series of events before being reunited with Cole. Penelope is kiddnapped! Plz R+R.
1. Intro to Phoebe's Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Enjoy this new story. It's the sequel to Charmed One Phoebe To Queen Phoebe. Enjoy........  
  
  
  
5 years. That's how old Phoebe's daughter is. 5 years. That's how long she's been away from Cole. Her beautiful daughter Penelope Halliwell-Turner is so young. What's even worse is she has no father-figure in her life. When Phoebe first showed her a picture of Cole she went all over the manor and tried to find him. To her it was like a never-ending game of hide and go seek. But in Phoebe's heart she knew it wasn't. She has to stay strong for her daughter. It would be the thing that Cole would want her to do.  
  
Phoebe walked through the manor. With Penelope's hand in hers. They walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "Melinda!" Penelope called out. Phoebe's 5 year old niece Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt came running to Penelope. It turned out during the time Phoebe got pregnant Piper was pregnant with Melinda about 2 weeks after she found out she was pregnant with Penelope. They just didn't find out until after Cole's death. "You girls go play in the living room." Piper said. "Yes mama." Melinda said. "Okay Aunt Piper." Penelope said. Phoebe sighed. Penelope reminded her so much of Cole. She had his eyes. She had his smile. She was her one key to living besides her sisters.  
  
  
  
Phoebe sat down in the chair pouring herself some coffee. "You okay? I heard Penelope last night. Calling for Cole." Piper said. "Yeah, I was looking at a picture of Cole and well this is what happened." she replied.  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
Phoebe was sitting in front of her mirror looking at her photo album. As she flipped through the pages she saw Cole and herself so happy and so in love. She then flipped to a picture where she and Cole were hugging and Phoebe put her hand with her wedding ring out to the camera.  
  
Phoebe:(gasps) Oh my god.  
  
Penelope: Don't put his name in vain mama.  
  
*Phoebe looks over to Penelope who is sitting on the bed*  
  
Phoebe: Now who told you that?  
  
Penelope: Uncle Leo.  
  
Phoebe: I'l have to talk to him. Now into those sheets now little missy.  
  
*Penelope gets into the covers. Phoebe pats the blankets on her. She kisses her on the forehead. Phoebe goes back to the picture. Penelope slowly closes her eyes.*  
  
Phoebe: Go....Goodness Cole. Why did you have to leave me?  
  
*She started to cry softly. Penelope hears her and she wakes up*  
  
Penelope: Mama? Why are you crying?  
  
Phoebe: Sweetie, I just miss daddy that's all.  
  
Penelope: I'll go find him.  
  
*Penelope gets out of bed*  
  
Phoebe: Penelope? Penelope? Penelope no. Come back here.  
  
Penelope: Daddy? Daddy where are you? Mama and I miss you. Please come back to us.  
  
*Phoebe stood near the door*  
  
Phoebe:Penelope Maria Halliwell-Turner,  
  
Penelope:(with a sad voice) Yes mama.  
  
Phoebe:(sighs) Come and give mama a hug.  
  
*Penelope goes over to Phoebe*  
  
Penelope: Don't worry mama. I'll find him tommorow.  
  
Phoebe: I know you will honey. I know you will.  
  
*Out of flashback*  
  
"That kid must really love Cole." Piper said. "She loves Cole because he's her father." Phoebe replied. Phoebe put her hands up to her eyes to wipe the tears that started to form. "Honey, I know this still must be eating you up inside. But for 3 years. You've held your memory of him. Maybe it's time you should let it go." Piper said. "I've tried. But I can't. Everytime I look at Penelope she has that little part of Cole in her. My memory of him will never fade." she replied. Piper took Phoebe in her own arms and she let out of soft cry. "I know you won't. I should've never said that." Piper said. "No it's okay." she replied. Penelope and Melinda came in. "Mama,don't cry." Penelope said. She ran over to Phoebe. Melinda came up to Piper. "Mama why is Aunt Phoebe crying?" Melinda asked. "She misses Uncle Cole Melinda." Piper replied. "You know what mama?" she said. "What?" she replied. "Even though I don't know him I miss him too." she said. "Well,you're a very kind person Melinda. Why don't you call daddy for mama." Piper said. "Daddy!" she yelled. Leo orbed in. "Melinda what's wrong?" he asked. "Leo we're going through that trauma again. Do you know if Cole up there or down there?" Piper asked. "I'll orb up and check with the elders." he said. "Daddy can I come with you?" Melinda asked. "And me too Uncle Leo?" Penelope said. He looked at Phoebe and Piper. They both nodded and then he said "What ever you do girls,don't let go." They orbed up.  
  
  
  
I'll leave it here for now. Please review. 


	2. Gone with the Silence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Here's chapter 2.  
  
"Where do you think he went?" Piper asked. "I don't know if he even crossedover." Phoebe said. Paige then walked in with her fiancee' Glenn. Paige was wearing a lavendar sun dress and Glenn in a shirt and blue jeans. "Where are you 2 going?" Phoebe asked. "Glenn and I are going to have a light lunch near the beach and then spend some time cuddling until the sun sets."Paige said. "And I will take my wife-to-be to a surprise." Glenn said. "What surprise?" she asked. "You'll find out soon enough." he replied. "Well, you 2 lovebirds have fun." Piper said. Paige and Glenn walked out. Piper and Phoebe smiled. "It's nice to finally see her with a man in her life." Piper said. "Yeah a man that'll love her forever." Phoebe replied. Piper looked at her wrist-watch. "It's been at least 30 minutes now. Where's my husband and my daughter?" Piper said. "And mine too." Phoebe said. Leo then orbed in. Melinda and Penelope had ice creams in their hands. "They were fun!" Melinda said. "Yeah but I don't think the man with the long beard wasn't too happy when I pulled his beard." Penelope said. "You what?!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I thought it was fake." Penelope said. "Girls,why don't you go and play in the living room." Piper said. "And be careful with those ice creams! And Penelope we'll talk about the mishaps with the man with the long beard later" Phoebe yelled.  
  
Leo sat down. "Never take Penelope and Melinda somewhere when you are alone." he said. Piper smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Honey,I'm sorry. Tell you what I'll just talk with Melinda okay?" she said. "So, Leo what did they say?" Phoebe asked. "Well, he still hasn't crossedover." he replied. "After 5 years?" Piper said. Leo nodded. "He's still holding on to our love." Phoebe said. "Phoebe I heard that wasn't too healthy." Piper said. "Piper I said that too it's just.............I don't know I mean I'm still holding on and he is too.......... should I go back to him in the desert place?" Phoebe said. Piper looked at Leo and then at Phoebe. "Do whatever is right. Just don't let things go too out of hand." Piper replied. "I'll go and get a suitcase then." Phoebe said. "For what?" Leo asked. "To pack a razor,a mirror,a comb,a pair of clothes,and some food." Phoebe said. "What are you doing? Having a picnic?" Piper asked. "No,it's just when I first saw Cole he was unhappy and he had a beard and sorta long hair.......Long hair! I'm gonna have to bring some scissors too." Phoebe said. She went upstairs and started to pack.  
  
When Phoebe was ready Piper and Leo went up to the attic with Melinda and Penelope. "Mama? Where are you going?" Penelope asked. "Mama's, going to go see daddy." Phoebe replied. Penelope ran into the circle of candles. "Mama, let me go with you." she said. "Be strong Penelope. Mama will be back. I promise." she replied. "Please......." she cried. " I hope that Mrs. Henderson taught you well." Phoebe replied. Penelope and Phoebe got into the circle. "Now read this with mommy okay?" Phoebe said. Penelope nodded.  
  
"Whither my love,  
  
wherever you be,  
  
through time and space,  
  
take my heart nearer to thee!"  
  
Penelope then fainted. "Okay why did the kid go and not you?" Piper asked. "Because she read the spell before I did." Phoebe said. "Smart kid." Piper replied.  
  
"Whither my love,  
  
wherever you be,  
  
through time and space,  
  
take my heart nearer to thee!"  
  
Phoebe then fainted. Phoebe got to the wasteland. "Penelope!" she yelled. Silence was the only thing that was heard. "Cole!" she yelled. Phoebe continued walking around. She then found Penelope lying on a cliff. "Oh my god! Penelope!" she yelled. She dropped the suitcase and ran over to her. "Wake up. Please wake up." Phoebe cried. Then suddenly she saw a smile from Penelope's face. "Gotcha!" Penelope said. Phoebe held her tight. "Penelope Maria Halliwell-Turner if you ever do that again......." Phoebe started to say. "Don't get mad at her." someone said. Phoebe let go of Penelope and saw Cole with new clothes, his regular length hair and a shaven face. "Cole........." Phoebe said softly. Penelope ran over to him. "I told you I'd find him mama." Penelope said. "You sure did sweetheart." Phoebe replied. Cole held hugged Penelope and said "Go sit somewhere where mama and I can see you okay?" Penelope nodded. Phoebe got up from the ground and slowly walked up to Cole. "Hey." he said. "Hey." she replied. Phoebe and Cole then embraced each other in a loving hug. "I missed you so much." she said. "I missed you too." he replied. They then kissed passionately. "Eww!" Penelope said. Cole and Phoebe then smiled at each other. "How long did you have to go through taking care of her?" he asked. "5 years and many more to come." she replied. Phoebe then looked at Penelope. "Something wrong?" she asked. "You and dad.......kissing.........hugging.......gross!" she replied. "Well that's what 2 people do when they're in ." le said. "Yeah well, the next time you do that please warn me." Penelope said. "I'll make sure I'll do that." Phoebe replied. She faced Cole again. And kissed him. "Why haven't you crossedover yet?" she asked. "Why haven't you stop crying for me?" he said. "Because I miss you and I want to be with you again."she replied. "Same for me. Phoebe heaven forbid if I go and crossover I'll go to the bad place….you'll go to the good place."he said. "You're afraid to crossover?" she said. "Technically yes."he replied. "Don't be scared. And don't crossover."she said "I need you here with me." Cole then hugged her tightly and Phoebe held him with embrace. "I gotta get home."she said. "I'll come back to you tonight when Penelope's fast asleep." Phoebe continued. "Bring some more stuff."he said sarcasticly. She smiled a little. "I will."she said. They kissed passionately again and hugged each other. "I love you."he said. "I love you too."she replied.  
  
Phoebe walked over to the suitcase and grasped it. "Penelope! Give daddy a hug we have to go." Phoebe said. There was no answer. "Penelope? Penelope?" she said again. Phoebe ran around and bumped into Cole. "I thought you were leaving."he said. "Penelope's gone!"she cried. "Oh god no. Penelope!"he yelled. "Penelope!"she yelled. Penelope was being held against her will. "Mama! Mama!"she yelled. "Quiet child!" a person said. "Mama!"she yelled. The person then gagged her and injected her with a sleeping chemical. The person shimmered back to a lair. They put Penelope on a bed and covered her with a blanket. They then locked the door behind them. They were wearing a red cloak. They set it down. "Sleep well child. And as for you witch…….you are going to be sorry." Julie said.  
  
Okay I'll stop here for now. What did you think? Please review. 


End file.
